The present embodiments relate to a support arm for ultrasound scanning. For scanning with ultrasound, a sonographer holds a transducer probe at the desired position. However, holding the transducer probe may be difficult due to weight strain, uncomfortable positioning of the sonographer, or distraction from viewing an image.
Robotic or other support arms may be used to assist the sonographer. For example, a scissor arm structure holds a transducer probe adjacent a patient for a volume scan. Frictional engagement or other resistance in the scissor arm structure brings about an approximate equilibrium in terms of weight. Using handles on the transducer probe, the sonographer positions the transducer probe adjacent to the patient, such as over a breast. Once positioned, the sonographer initiates the ultrasound scan. A volume of the patient is scanned. For a successful scan, contact between the transducer probe and the patient is maintained. sonographer apply pressure